


cars are fast but hearts beat faster

by kissedbylightning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fic title prompts, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racing Girlfriends AU, Sexual Tension, created the rarest of all pairs, god maisie not more drawn out metaphors, queen of rare pairs, this is self indulgent as hell, totally not polished just pulled from the depths of my wretched little mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbylightning/pseuds/kissedbylightning
Summary: A collection of F1 related drabbles I wrote for some of my tumblr followers usingthis prompt.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Cyril Abiteboul/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Fernando Alonso/Andrea Stella, Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button/Mark Webber, Susie Wolff/Britney Spears, Susie Wolff/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Susie/Toto - no shirt, no blouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was inspired by the title: no shirt, no blouse, and the song [Sweater Weather](https://open.spotify.com/track/0cQVqPuHQP4KEwc7ZUQmj6?si=dIZytO4yRlGJtVrdgVN3Sg).
> 
> Post-2019 season at the FIA Gala, Susie and Toto get up to some shenanigans prior to the after party. 
> 
> Finally, just a word to the wise and a quick disclaimer. Please do not post this anywhere outside of AO3, please do not send it to any drivers or friends of drivers. If you see the name of anyone you know, back up right now. This is just a harmless piece of fiction, nothing is real, everything is in my head.

The season had been gruelling. It had been filled with a seemingly endless and maddening pursuit of Ferrari’s pace, pushing everyone at the factories to their limits before they had decided it was fruitless. Energies switched to focusing on perfecting the car for the next season. Despite all of the early promise of the Ferrari, Mercedes once again proved to be unbeatable, clinching the double as they went. 

If the season had felt long the FIA Prize-Giving Ceremony seemed determined to be longer. In any other year Susie and Toto would have been all in for the endless stream of celebrations, speeches and hand shaking. But there was something about the pressure of this year for the couple that had them itching for the main ceremony to end. They had managed to snatch moments to themselves here and there between parenting, races, meetings and factory visits. 

But now they were in Paris together, and there was something about the city of lights that was making the pair antsy. The high of the end of season victory mixing with exhaustion and excitement was creating a hell of a cocktail. Every gentle touch of Toto’s hand on Susie’s back sent a ripple through her body. Every innocent brush of her thigh sent electricity to her brain. Every stolen look over champagne glasses, in the middle of conversations, during the presentations tantalising and tortuous for the pair. They felt like young lovers again. 

They tried their best to be present and pay attention to the evening; to celebrate to the fullest with colleagues and dear friends. But it was difficult when Susie caught Toto wiggling his eyebrows at her and winked. Made even harder by her husband whispering post-ceremony plans into her ear, while she tried to keep a straight face. Almost impossible when Toto caught his wife staring at him  _ like that _ during a casual conversation with Lewis and James. By the time the ceremony was drawing to a close they were all blush and sweaty palms. They were, however, seasoned professionals and nobody would have assumed anything was out of the ordinary - save one two many celebratory drinks. 

The ceremony ended with its usual pomp and circumstance, everyone getting up from their tables. It always felt like the end of a school year. Everyone chatty as they filed out to the hotel lobby and made their exits towards whichever nearby venue was hosting the afterparty. The atmosphere was thick with electricity, everybody ready to let loose for the night, a great way to lick their wounds and celebrate their victories. 

Susie and Toto had other plans. Before the evening was officially declared over Toto had grabbed Susie by the arm and they slunk off in the shadows. They had slipped out of the hall, escaping amongst the throng of people filling the lobby. Toto clutched onto Susie’s hand as they seamlessly navigated their way through bodies to make it to the elevator, practically running as they made their French exit. The pair were giddy as they slid through the golden doors, clutching each other as they steadied themselves against the elevator wall, a blend of desire and alcohol taking over. Both of them held still and captivated in each other’s gazes. Their hearts pumping, blood rushing, the elevator speeding towards their floor. 

The elevator bumped to a stop on their floor, leaving both with their hearts in their stomachs. The doors opened agonisingly slowly and Toto thought he would have to pry the doors open with his hands himself. When the hotel corridor was finally revealed to the two of them, Toto placed his strong hand on the small of Susie’s back and guided her into the corridor. They paced down the hall towards their room, the pair of them consumed by giggles and excited glances at each other. Everything about the night felt like travelling back in time, to a young lovesick couple who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

They crammed into the doorway of their hotel room as Toto grabbed around his suit jacket for the key card, his fingers shaking slightly as Susie watched grinning. He cursed in German as the key failed to unlock the door twice - not liking the violent way Toto was shoving it in the door. With a roll of her eyes Susie plucked the card out of Toto’s hands, before he had the chance to snap the plastic in two, and swiftly pushed it into the lock. The green light appeared, leaving Toto staring at his wife dumbstruck, as she opened the door and sauntered inside. 

He was still stuck in the doorway when she turned around and gave him a look. She placed one hand on her hip and jutted out her jaw. 

“Toto, are you  _ really _ going to stand out there all night?” 

Toto shook his head and stepped into the room to join his wife, shutting the door behind him. He drank her in, studying her every inch. The way the collar of her white shirt cuffed her delicate neck, the black buttons that dotted the front, the black jacket that framed her body, the elegant black trousers, her blonde hair swept back into an updo. He licked his lips, a grin appearing on his face. He couldn’t help but think that her outfit would look spectacular on the floor. 

Susie stood in the middle of the room, staring Toto down, daring him to come closer. She watched as he took her in, smiling as she noted the brief changes in his facial expression, almost seeing the cogs in his brain turn as he considered what his next move would be. He bridged the gap in no time, his long legs and desire carrying him forward. With an outstretched hand he cupped Susie’s face, angling her chin up slightly so she was looking at him, electricity pulsing from his hand across her face and body. He leant down and kissed her mauve lips softly, feeling Susie kiss back, melting to his touch. 

Susie deepened the kiss, feeling their hot breath mingling, tongues pushing and connecting as they explored each other's mouth. She felt Toto’s hands move from her face, his fingers ghosting her jaw and neck before finding purchase in the lapels of her suit jacket. Toto quickly and expertly pushed her jacket off her shoulders, as Susie slipped her arms out of them, her hands finding Toto’s face. Pulling him closer towards her, as they heard the thud of the jacket meeting the ground. 

They broke the kiss for a moment, giving Susie enough time to undo Toto’s suit jacket and remove it from his bulky shoulders, discarding it on the floor. The pair of them staring deep into each other’s eyes before their lips connected again, the desire and love evident in the way their eyes sparkled and glittered at each other. This time the kiss was more passionate, deeper from the beginning, hot and wet as they pushed against each other. Wanting nothing more than to feel each other’s lips on theirs, to stay connected, to bring each other alive with each movement. 

Toto’s hands connected with the delicate buttons dotting his wife’s shirt, frantically undoing them, all fingers and thumbs, trying to resist the urge to break the shirt open. Susie was busy grabbing at the black bowtie adorning her husband’s neck, smoothly untying it and dragging it from under his collar in one fluid motion, before dropping it on the floor. Toto found himself in constant awe of his wife and how she managed to make everything seem so effortless, so smooth and graceful - tonight was no different. After one loving look from Susie, and a break from the kiss so she could whisper  _ you’re amazing honey  _ in his ear, and he had managed to undo two of her buttons. She had returned the favour and by the time he started on her third button, she had already undone all of his. 

Susie always managed to undo and unravel Toto faster than he had ever thought possible. There was something about how calm and determined she was, the fire that lit up in her eyes when she saw a problem she wanted to solve, that bowled Toto over. He was putty in her hands. Tonight was no different. He stood there with his shirt hanging open, undoing the last of her buttons, the shirt material parting slightly to reveal the tops of her breasts. Both of them stood there partially exposed, their mouths connected, hands exploring the other’s face and neck. It didn’t take long for his shirt and her blouse to join the pile of clothes on the floor, fluttering down, as their owners stepped closer to each other, bodies pressing together. Their arms embraced each other and in one swift movement Toto walked them back towards the bed, mouths connected, hands still exploring. 

The fire of young lovers setting them ablaze, remembering a time without so many commitments; reliving adventures in hotel rooms of the past, discarded clothes on the floor. Susie thought back to the words Toto had whispered low into her ear earlier in the evening, sending every nerve on edge:  _ How about it? You and me. No shirt. No blouse. _


	2. Cyril/Toto - What started in beautiful rooms, ends with meetings in parking lots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Percy sent me this title, from the song [Illict Affairs](https://open.spotify.com/track/2NmsngXHeC1GQ9wWrzhOMf?si=-3si6LzTQuKra9197PvUOg). 
> 
> Cyril and Toto have forged an unlikely friendship, that has deepened into something else. Once habits form they are hard to break.

Cyril and Toto had formed an unlikely partnership in the aftermath of the Red Bull/Renault fall out. The older man providing a tender shoulder to cry on; solace in foreign cities and fancy hotels. Hotel lobby drinks turned into clandestine hotel room meetings, which in turn turned into late nights and sleepovers - sharing shirts, and secrets, and dreams. 

Cyril wondered how they had gotten here. To anxious rendezvous in abandoned parking lots, hushed voices and the roar of an engine screaming ‘get in quick if you want me’. To stolen glances across press conferences, the faint brush of a hand in the paddock, intense glares that said ‘not now’. 

He told himself this time would be the last, but he somehow always ended up waiting outside of hotels and shops in the dead of night - waiting for the roar of an engine. 


	3. Jenson/Mark/Alonso - three calendars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pal Katy sent me this title. 
> 
> Jenson, Mark and Fernando have always been the inseparable 'Golden Trio'. Jenson wonders about what else is out there.

Jenson had three calendars. One calendar for work. One calendar for Mark. One calendar for Fernando. Three calendars is how he had always operated. Three calendars worked.

  
Love was complicated and time consuming, but Jenson was adept at organising. He was a bit of a pro when it came to juggling, implementing his own high profile time management technique. For all the sneers of playboy he received, he knew for a fact that he was the most organised man in the paddock.

  
No one was left in the dark, everyone knew the score, no chance for untimely interruptions or disrupting drama. That is until a change in the weather and a new kid on the block disrupts his normal.

  
Could three calendars become four?


	4. Fernando/Andrea - All the Spaces in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling Cara sent me in this title.
> 
> Fernando and Andrea have always had a close and interesting relationship, but it was what existed in the grey areas that intrigued Fernando and terrified Andrea.

The relationship between race engineer and driver is always a complex one - existing in the grey area between colleagues and friends and confidantes. Walking the tightrope between professional and intimate.

  
No one knew that space better than Andrea and Fernando. Andrea was the first person Fernando wanted to celebrate wins with; the first person he wanted to commiserate losses with. Endless hours spent pouring over data and strategies.

  
A secret language built up over the years; somewhere between driver and engineer; Spanish and Italian; not audible but visible.

  
Visible in the looks they exchanged in debriefs. Visible in the ways they moved comfortably in sync around the garage. Visible in the laughter Fernando could coax out of the usually quiet Italian. Visible in the fond aura that cloaked them, binding them to each other, pulling them together.

  
It was the spaces in between that worried Andrea. He dealt with numbers and telemetry and data - hard facts that could be analysed and compared. The grey areas feeling like crevices to fall into, sharp drops waiting for him, like canyons in his mind and heart.

  
The problem was that no one knew how to bridge gaps and cross lines better than Fernando did.


	5. Seb/Charles - make sure nobody sees you leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was again requested by Percy, using our old pal Illicit Affairs as inspiration.
> 
> Charles decides to make a move and Sebastian treats it as an exercise in relieving tension.

This is what Charles had wanted for so long. _Too long._ This is what he had worked so hard for. Pushing and teasing and prying. Trying to force himself into the tiniest corners of Sebastian’s mind. Planting seeds and trying to tend to them, hoping that the older man would let them bloom. That he would let Charles into his mind and seek him out. 

Of course, it hadn’t exactly happened that way. Charles was always too impatient, too eager, too _desperate_. It was a hunger, a want, a need. An impulse to be acted upon. As familiar as the itch on his skin he felt whenever Sebastian gave him that look that was halfway between sympathy and irritation. 

Charles had summoned the few scraps of bold courage and made his move. A daring comment and slip of the hand as he passed Sebastian in the garage - just enough to make the older man notice, not too much to bring too much attention from the team. Then it was a matter of waiting. 

He took his time in his drivers room, checking the time, intently listening to the footsteps in the garage quieten. Even so, he was surprised when he emerged from his room and he felt the heat of Sebastian’s glare on him, before he even realised where he was. Charles was wide-eyed, as Sebastian cornered him and backed him into the older man’s drivers room. 

Charles had been fire - all consuming and destructive, burning a path to Sebastian. No sooner had the door closed than he made another move, another all too familiar touch of the hand. Now it was Charles who was backing Sebastian to the wall. His mouth hovering all too close to slightly chapped plump pink lips. 

When Charles bridged the gap between his lips and Sebastian’s it was like touch paper being set alight. Energy fizzing between them, hands fast at work, mouths working harder. The grounding presence of the cool metal ring the only thing stopping them from tearing the room in two. 

Minutes and seconds sped by, the fire engulfing both of them now. Charles more desperate and wanting than ever. Sebastian along for the ride, an exercise in relieving tension - nothing more, nothing less. 

The flames turning into a blaze: searing and hot. Choking the two men leaving them gasping and burning, their hands scratching and grabbing at each other. Limbs tangling, breaths shortening, eyes dark and glittering. Moving without thinking, looking for the next part of each other to consume. Until the blaze found its final destination: exploding into a million tiny sparks. 

Just like that the flames died down, petering out into tiny embers. The only evidence of the fire itself clear on the marks on their skin; the sweat on their brows; the shallow movements of their chests. 

The embers petered out. Sebastian becoming indifferent and ice. Charles cooling but still warm. His blood turning to ice when he heard six words: **_make sure nobody sees you leave._**


	6. Susie/Britney - I'm burning your money down to light a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on a [moodboard](https://jedivszombie.tumblr.com/post/639608036006281216/im-burning-down-your-money-to-light-a-cigarette) I created. Inspired and titled after [Toy](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kYFGeEN51u0SgAVOyUJNI?si=JwCqmeLHR0eHq4_mitLyzw). Potentially part of a larger Racing Girlfriends AU. I created the most self-indulgent rare pair in the universe. 
> 
> Susie Wolff and Britney Spears were rivals on the track until they joined forces.

They had started as rivals on the track, furious in their pursuit of speed and glory. Turned against each other to secure their position as the best, the fastest, the most deserving of the crown. 

They had found each other amongst the hums of the engines, the flashing of the lights, the screeching of tires. Kindred spirits in a haze of gasoline and smoke. Drawn together by fate, speed and desire. 

They hatched their plans in neon lit motel rooms. Souped up cars their main weapon. The streets their accomplice. Tyre marks kissing the asphalt. Hearts and wallets breaking as they reached the chequered flag. 

They always moved onto the next city with a roar of the engine. Their eyes twinkling as they sped away. Bags of money lying on the backseat. Collecting the spoils from ignorant rich men. Their reward for a lifetime of misunderstandings. 

No city was off limits. They were always in the hunt for their next trophy.


End file.
